Trabalhado juntos
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: “Saori é a melhor policial de Tóquio e Seiya de Skikoru, nenhum gosta do outro mas terão que trabalhar juntos a procura da dupla criminosa mais procurada pelo Japão” TERMINADO!Esses personagens não me pertencem ok?
1. Default Chapter

Saint Seiya

**Trabalhando juntos**

"Saori é a melhor policial de Tóquio e Seiya de Skikoru, nenhum gosta do outro mas terão que trabalhar juntos a procura da dupla criminosa mais procurada pelo Japão"

Parte 1

Eram 3 horas da madrugada e o telefone tocou num dia normal em Tóquio e Skikoru.

- Alô - Disse uma voz sonolenta e que falhava instantaneamente.

- _Na minha sala em 10 minutos! Agora!_ - Gritou um homem que pela voz parecia ser muito bravo e seria nada bom contrariá-lo.

- 30 minutos.

- _AGORA! ESPERO NÃO TER QUE REPETIR_

- Está bem - Respondeu o rapaz.

Ele levantou emburricado com toda a situação, foi tomar um banho gelado, e em 20 minutos estava na delegacia. Como era detetive não era obrigado a usar uniforme, por isso usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta e o distintivo preço ao cinto.

- Que demora. Você lembrar que eu disse em 10 minutos, e não em 20!

- Não fez diferença alguma - Entrou o rapaz no escritório do chefe que estava sentando comendo uma gigante rosca em plena madrugada.

- O que você que de mim a essa hora?

- Você tem uma semana para descobrir quem são essa dupla que vem atacando todo o Japão, roubando e matando importantes deputados. Aqui estão os dados que nós temos e que irá precisar. Agora saia, tenho um telefonema a minha espera.

- Sim senhor

- O cara ta podendo hein!

- Que nada Shiryu, é um saco ter que trabalhar nisso sem você ou o Hyoga, vou passar horas dentro de um carro ouvindo o rádio sem fazer nada.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso sozinho

- E quem vai me ajudar nisso? Ninguém nunca conseguiu resolver isso.

- O Jabu vai ser teu parceiro - Disse tentando não rir.

- Que ótimo- Bateu a mão na mesa de tanta raiva - Por que logo ele? Meu...ele deixou meu pai ser demitido!

- Esquece isso cara, ele não tinha opção, se não era ele que ia rodar, e você também! Mas você tem sorte...

- Ah é? Por quê?

- Ele recusou, ele foi visitar a Minu

- Minu?

- A namorada dele que ta doente.

- Vou ficar devendo pra essa Minu ai- Saiu saltitando da salinha, até que parou de repente. - Então com quem eu vou trabalhar?

- Por enquanto ninguém. Mas por enquanto!

_Acho que essa historia tem futuro... de dizer: Saint Seiya pertece a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation e a mais ninguem, muito menos eu!_


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2

Seiya passou a semana tentando descobrir a identidade dessa dupla que agora passava a matar pessoas não envolvidas com os deputados assassinados. A polícia de Tóquio já estava desesperada, principalmente com a morte de Soko Toshida, um homem importantíssimo nos negócios do país.

- Seiya, você não descobriu absolutamente nada- Falou o chefe em seu escritório.

- Não senhor. Tentei de todos os meios e...

- ...não foram o suficiente, você precisará de ajuda - Interrompeu meio alterado

- Não quero! Não vou trabalhar com o Jabu, eu posso resolver isso sozinho!

- Não pode! Em sete dias as únicas coisas que descobriu foram às descrições físicas desses dois.

- O que já é um começo!

- Saia daqui enquanto eu penso numa solução.

Seiya saiu pisando feio para mostrar a raiva que sentia, não aturaria trabalhar com alguém como o Jabu. Odiava ele e seus amiginhos da delegacia que se achavam os melhores só por terem capturado um traficante famoso.

- E aí cara? O que o chefão queria- Falou Hyoga chegando de um encontro. Hyoga era um rapaz encantador que sempre arrumava uma garota, até mesmo na fila de um banco.

- Eu vou trabalhar com alguém!

- Que bom...

- Bom nada, provavelmente vai ser o idiota do Jabu!

- Se lascou, mas não deve ser ele. Ele ainda ta com a tal Minu

- Então quem será?

- Eu sei- Disse Shiryu se se sentando à mesa onde se encontravam, com os regulares cafés e livros de ficção científicos.

- Diz então!

- Claro que não, informações assim não são de graças - Falou Shiryu

- O que você quer?

- Tem um show aí...

- ...o preço- Interompeu pegando os dois a carteira e contando as notas.

- R 60

- Que roubo...mas vale a pena. Diz ai agora quem é?

- Saori Kido!

- A gostosa de Skikoru?

- Em carne osso!

- Quem é essa- Disse Seiya, como sempre, desligado do mundo 24 horas por dia.

- Cara, você vive na lua, não vou nem comenta, amanha ela ta chegando aqui, lá pelas 15h. - Falou Shiryu

- Eu não perco isso por nada- Disse Hyoga malicioso, que já estava imaginado um "serviço" completo de boas-vindas.


	3. Parte 3

Parte 3

Seiya por mais eficiente que era na hora mais perigosa na vida de um policial, nunca conseguirá chegar na hora, ou muito menos entregar os relatórios no prazo. Em mais um dia de trabalho, ele acordou, como sempre atrasado e nada preocupado, foi tomar um banho. Qualquer mulher neste momento morreria para passar um momento com aquele rapaz. O corpo era todo modelado, tinha olhos penetrantes e cabelos desalinhados. Mesmo sendo desligado, era sempre atencioso e carismático com as pessoas, exceto com seu chefe.

- Seiya meu! Que atraso, hoje teremos visita se lembra- Disse Hyoga comprimento Seiya que acabava de chegar e não pode reparar nas vestes do amigo.

- Tomou vergonha na cara Hyoga?

- Hei! Eu só quero causar boa impressão - Deu uma piscadinha maliciosa.

- Gente, eu tenho mais uma noticia.

- Não vou pagar pra ninguém Shiryu, to quebrado, e tenho que guardar dinheiro pro meu encontro com a Shina

- Se eu fosse você Seiya, largava ela, ela te humilha direto.

- É só ate eu encontrar uma melhorzinha que ela

- Não sei como as mulheres deixam ser tratadas assim dessa maneira - Interrompeu Marin dando um abraço no irmão.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui- Saiu Seiya dando um abraço na irmã.

- Eu vou ser a "assistente" da Saori, ela precisa de ajuda pra se instalar e eu vim falar com você sobre isso, mas a gente fala disso depois.

- E Marin...a Saori é bonitona como o pessoal de Skikoru diz?

- Hyoga, eu não fico admirando a beleza das mulheres, porque simplesmente eu sou uma, mas posso garantir que tudo que falam dela é verdade.

- Vocês! Todos na minha sala agora- O chefe da delegacia saiu de sua sala e chamou a todos, com uma cara brevíssima, fazendo um barulho impossível de ser ouvido com a porta de sua sala.

- O chefe ta brava - Comentou Shiryu

- Jura- Hyoga ironizava o amigo enquanto passava por ele.

- O meu dia não está nada agradável...

-...e olha que são só 7h30 - Comentou Seiya pros amigos.

- Eu disse nada agradável, entendeu Seiya? Continuando, temos muitos problemas... - Enquanto ele dizia os tais problemas os três conversavam sobre a chegada de Saori, que não interessava nada á Seiya.

- Que notícia nova você tinha Shiryu- Cochichou Hyoga

- Ela não vem sozinha, uma tal de Shunrey virá acompanha-la, acho que é a prima dela.

- Eu acho que todos devem ter entendido os problemas de hoje, então como a Marin não vai poder hoje receber a Sra. Kido no aeroporto porque preciso dela aqui por hoje, então Seiya e Hyoga, vocês iram no lugar dela.

- Por que eu- Seiya respondeu equivocado com a idéia.

- Não reclama cara - Deu uma cotovelada – Nós iremos com prazer chefe

- Então o que vocês estão esperando? Andem...

**Continua...**

_Dei uma enrolada, mas no próximo capitulo a. _

_historia começa a rolar_

_Mandem mail pra _


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4

Eram 14h, Seiya e Hyoga se dirigiram ao aeroporto, curiosos para conhecer a tão bem falada Saori Kido.

- Nunca andei numa limusine. - Comentava Hyoga enquanto olhava o que tinha a sua volta

- Ela é só uma policial, por que tanta mordomia?

- Sei lá...

- Senhores, chegamos - Interrompeu o motorista.

- Vamos nessa!

Estavam esperando á 40 min. Seiya já estava começando a se estressar. O vôo chegaria às 15h e já se passava das 16h.

- _Senhoras e senhores, o vôo 564 se atrasará mais 30 min. Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno. _- Seiya ao ouvir isso deu vontade de dar um soco na parede. Era junto o vôo de Saori.

- Que merda! Não agüento mais esperar, vou embora- Saiu Seiya batendo o pé, mas foi interrompido por Hyoga que o segurou pelo braço.

- Você quer passar a tarde ouvindo o chefe gritando com a gente- Seiya deu sinal negativo ao amigo - Então, cala essa boca e fica parado aí, vamos esperar mais um pouco. - Falou bravo, não agüentava mais as manhas de Seiya em relação á garota que nem ao menos conhecia.

Saori acabara de pousar no aeroporto de Tóquio, por mais que esteja cansada sua aparência enganava a qualquer um. Ela estava social, com uma calça preta e blusa vermelha com um decote provocante. Os cabelos compridos estavam soltos com uma pequena bresilha vermelha prendendo uma mecha do cabelo. Todos que passavam por olha, principalmente os rapazes, não podiam deixar de reparar em sua beleza. Os olhos eram exóticos, era uma mistura de azul com verde, tornando-se belo e único.

O aeroporto estava lotado e Saori não tinha idéia de onde estaria Marin (não sabia que houve mudanças de plano). Passou 15 min só a procura dela, até que viu Seiya, não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas sabia que era irmão de Marin, já que ela vivia comentando de suas rebeldias.

- Com licença, você é o Seiya- Parou envergonhada na frente dele

- Sou eu mesmo e você quem é- Respondeu sem dar nenhuma bola para ela.

- Meu nome é Saori Kido e eu estou à procura de Marin, ela ficou de me buscar...

-... Olá! Meu nome é Hyoga, a Marin não pode vim então eu e o Seiya viemos buscá-la. Muito prazer - Pegou a mão de Saori e deu um leve beijo nas costas de sua mão. Hyoga deu uma cotovelada no amigo pedindo a atenção dela.

- Ah...é...oi- Falou sei com uma voz falando, pois só agora notou a beleza de Saori. Olho dos pés a cabeça e viu como doce era, sempre sorrindo e pelo que parecia era muito educada.

- Me deixe ajuda-la - Hyoga pegou as malas, que eram várias, e carregou até a limusine, enquanto Seiya com a mão na nuca andava despreocupado atrás dos dois.

- Desculpe a demora, o avião teve problemas técnicos - Saori explicou tentando quebrar o gelo entre ela e Seiya.

- Fazer o que... - Ao ouvir a resposta, Saori decidiu calar-se, percebeu que ele não era muito de conversa.

A viagem toda, Hyoga não parava de falar, querendo impressionar Saori que simplesmente não agüentava mais o escutar, apenas reparava em Seiya. Ele era mais bonito pessoalmente do que na foto.

- Sra. Kido...

- Me chame de Saori Hyoga, não gosto de formalidades.

- Ok. Mas você não viria acompanhada?

- Ah sim, a Shunrey vem só amanha, ela teve problemas com o namorado dela e decidiu ficar um dia para resolver tudo com ele.

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram à delegacia.

- O chefe quer vê-la e depois a Marin a levará para o lugar onde você vai ficar essas duas semanas. - Explicou Hyoga, que cavalheiramente a conduziu até a sala onde se encontrava o chefe do distrito.

- Olá Marin- Deu um abraço carinhoso na amiga

- Quanto tempo Saori! Você está linda!

- Ah...obrigada, você também! Como vai o Aioria?

- Bem

- Que bom!

- Deixa eu te apresentar meu irmão. Seiya vem cá!

- Não sabia que elas se conheciam e você Seiya?

- Não fazia idéia, ela nunca me falou nada Hyoga. - Disse passando por ele e indo ao encontro da irmã.

- Nos conhecemos no aeroporto

- Então posso ser direta. Seiya, eu num pude encontrar um apartamento pra ela e você mora sozinho e tem dois quartos você não se incomodarei de deixar Saori ficar na sua casa por um tempo né- Seiya fez uma cara de espanto mais não podia recusar um pedido de sua irmã que sempre o ajudou.

- Não tem problema algum- Falou desanimado enquanto Saori sorria.

_**Continua...**_

_Gostaram?_

_Então me digam o que acham ta bom?_

_Beijos_

_Mila_


	5. Parte 5

Parte 5

- Bom, aqui é sala, seguindo o corredor tem os quartos, o seu é do direita. - Disse Seiya trazendo as malas de Saori até o apartamento.

- Sua casa é linda, a decoração é de muito bom gosto - Comentou Saori enquanto apreciava as esculturas exóticas vindas do Brasil.

- Minha irmã que decorou, a única coisa que fiz foi o meu quarto.

- Ah...

Saori foi até o seu quarto, era de hospedes, mas era muito bem cuidado, as paredes eram brancas sendo que uma era vermelha, a cama era de casal e tinha uma linda pintura cobrindo quase a metade da parede. Percebeu que a pintura foi feita pelo Seiya. Era simplismente pacifica e simples, encantadora.

- Não sabia que você pintava. É lindo esse quadro

- É o meu passatempo é nada demais - Respondeu Seiya que estava na cozinha procurando alguma comida.

- Olha, não tem nada pra comer.

- Marin disse que não teria. Você gosta de macarrão?

- Sim

- então me de 30 min e ai a gente come um macarrão branco, é bem gostoso você vai gostar.

- Tanto faz - Falou Seiya, indo em direção ao seu quarto ir tomar um banho.

Seiya estava extremamente desconfortável, não sabia como trata-la bem. Á pedido de Marin ele prometeu não ser grosso nem mal educado. Só depois de um tempo ele começou a perceber como Saori era doce e educada.

- Seiya! Está pronto.

- To indo

Quando ele apareceu na sala, viu como a mesa estava toda arrumada e toda a bagunça da cozinha sumiu.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso

- É uma maneira de agradecer

- Não precisa, faço isso pela minha irmã

A janta foi calma e silenciosa, pelo jeito Seiya não era de falar, ou era muito tímido, na opinião de Saori, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha o menor jeito com mulheres, por mais bonito que fosse ele só sabia xavecar e arrancar um beijo de uma garota, mas nunca foi romântico a ponto de levar as mulheres a um jantar e passar horas conversando.

_Esse foi bem curtinho_

_Eu realmente preciso de críticas_

_Por favor gente...me manda um mail falando_

_É o da bol: milamms..._

_Beijos Mila_


	6. Parte 6

Parte 6

Saori acordou logo cedo, lá pelas 6h30. Para não ser barulhenta foi calmamente ao banheiro tomar um banho, queria causar o menor desconforto possível. Depois de um longo banho, Saori decidiu bisbilhotar a geladeira. Seiya acabou acordando com o barulho e foi logo pensando.

"_Isso que da Seiya, vai deixar uma estranha morar na sua casa! Acorda de madrugada praticamente e já se acha em casa"_ Pensou Seiya reclamando o caminho todo do quarto à cozinha. Nem ao menos se troco e só estava com uma calça larga, estilo de capoeira, deixando o seu tórax todo amostra.

Não acha que é meio cedo não? Falou com uma voz falhada passando a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados.

Me desculpe, eu não queria acordá-lo. É que o seu chefe pediu pra eu ta lá as 8h e eu acordei mais cedo porque eu sei que iria me perder do caminho daqui para a delegacia.

Eu ia te levar...

Ah, eu não sabia.

Relaxa...já tinha que acordar mesmo Falou Seiya indo em direção da Saori. O contato entre eles foi unaminê. Porém no momento em que a aproximação se tornou mais intensa, ele se inclinou pegando leite que estava ao lado dela.

Me da uns 15 minutos que a gente cai fora

Sem pressa

Seiya e Saori se dirigiram a delegacia juntos. No carro o silencio era grande, até que novamente Saori decidiu quebrar o gelo da situação dos dois.

Quais informações vocês já tem sobre a dupla de assaltantes

...E assassinos

Isso também

Bom, sabemos muito pouco, se não o chefe não teria te chamado

Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Não prometo responder nada Falou grosso como sempre

Você realmente não gosta da minha presença, mas por quê?

Ah...eh...q-q-u-e não é que eu não goste Respondeu atropelando as palavras ou simplesmente gaguejando

... Não precisa mentir

Eusomesintoencomodadocompresençademulheresmuitobonitas Falou tão rápido que Saori não pode entender absolutamente nada. Esquece, não quero responder.

Ok Falou com uma cara meio assustada

Seiya! Você sabe que horas são? VOCÊ SABE? Pelo jeito não já que você está atrasado 40 minutos! Que diabos você foi fazer essa manha pra demorar tanto!

Mas chefe... Respondeu boca aberta com a recepção do chefe

...mas nada...

Senhor Modine, eu sinto muito, é minha culpa, espero que não tenha ficado muito bravo com esse jovem, ele só está tentando me ajudar Falou calmamente pondo a mão sobre os ombros de Seiya dando uma leve piscada.

Não tem o que se desculpar esse moleque que é irresponsável. Mas vamos até minha sala para falarmos do caso.

Descobrimos importantes informações, os nomes desses assasinos são Julian Solo e Shina Solo, são casados, tem cerca de 25 anos e moram na cidade Okayama. Por isso, entraremos em ação. Foi decidido o que cada um de vocês irão fazer. Shiryu e Hyoga, vocês irão monitorar Saori e Seiya que vão se disfarçar para se aproximarem deles. Seiya seu nome será Koji Saito Nesse momento Hyoga não pode conter os risos pelo o nome ridículo que escolheram, e Modine lançou um olhar raivoso. Continuando, Saori você será a namorada dele, você se chamará Akira Tanaka. Agora voltem pra casa e façam as malas, vocês partem em 3h.

_Gente! Desculpa...demorei demais né?_

_Vou tentar diminuir essas mancadas ao maximo!_

_Bjos da Mila!_


	7. Parte 7

Parte 7

Seiya e Saori estavam no avião em direção a Okayama. Tudo para eles estaria resolvido, quando pegassem a dupla assassina, mas eles não sabiam que o lado adversário também tinha uma tática. Em alguns minutos antes da aterrizagem o avião sofre um balanço duvidoso. Todos ficam entéricos, só alguns segundos depois Seiya e Saori percebem a presença de Shina no avião.

Olá! Sabia que vocês me achariam, mas não sabia que vocês demorariam tanto para isso. Seiya, pensei que você fosse um pouco mais eficaz em seu trabalho.

Você não tem direito de opinar sua assassina. Falou Seiya vindo a na direção dela para dar uma bela surra, mas Saori pensando no resultado segurou-o pelo braço.

Ela ta armada, e tem muita gente aqui inocente Seiya percebendo a situação decidiu parar.

Cara esperto! Agora venham, vocês dois descem aqui Falou Shina, que deu sinal para dois fortes homens que pegou Seiya e Saori por trás. Seiya conseguiu derrubar uns dos homens, mas Saori acabou desmaiando com a pancada que levou na cabeça.

Saori! Largue ela seu maldito Gritou Seiya dando um soco certeiro no rosto do capanga.

Homens! Levam a garota Shina pulou do avião, logo em seguida os homens e a Saori sendo carregada no colo, deixando apenas Seiya caído no chão.

Droga! Gritou Seiya pegando seu celular Hyoga? A Shina pegou a Saori, rastreia ela, eu vou atrás da desgraçada.

Calma, ela não vai pegar a sua namorada não!

Anda logo seu pato

Pato não!

Elas tão indo pra um armazém, o Frees Jin Okay. Seiya foi obrigado a esperar pelo avião pousar

Garota...vou ser bem breve

Vai logo Julian, eu tenho cabeleireiro ainda

Eu quero que você nos deixe em paz, eu sei muito bem que você está na minha cola a mais de três anos, e eu querida, não agüento mais!

Que pena...mas isso não é problema meu, eu só faço meu trabalho!

Trabalho é opção...agora pela ultima vez, não se atreva a me investigar novamente Disse Julian com uma expressão seria, dando voltas na cadeira em que Saori estava sentada e as mãos e pés amarrados. Enquanto isso, Shina só observava de longo

Vamos embora, e Falou no ouvido do rapaz que o acompanha e saiu do armazém, ficando apenas Saori e o homem.

Táxi! Me leve pro armazém Frees Jin Okay, rápido! Seiya estava aflito, não sabia por que tanto sentia esse medo e essa ansiedade, pensou primeiro que era apenas a companheira que estava em perigo, mas sentia algo mais forte, inexplicável.

O que você vai fazer? Falou aflita para o homem que tirava uma faca de sua cintura

Só vou brincar um pouco Saori não teve tempo de responder a nada, simplesmente sentiu uma dor imensa na região do estômago, e logo em seguida sentiu a mão do homem atingir o seu rosto e acabou perdendo a consciência.


	8. Parte 8

Parte 8

Seiya andava lentamente, com passos largos e silenciosos, com uma arma em uma de suas mãos. Estava tudo escuro, só depois de alguns minutos ele percebeu uma luz saindo de uma sala no final do armazém. Carregou sua arma, vendo que não havia perigo algum entrou na sala e se deparou com ela, ensangüentada e desmaiada no chão. Podia ver seu estomago sangrando, um corte na testa, nos braços e nas pernas.

Saori! Meu Deus! Acorda! Acorda! Saori! Fala comigo! Seiya gritou desesperado pegando-a no colo. Sabendo que corria risco de vida, a levou de imediato ao táxi, que correu para o hospital Não morra, eu não quero isso, agora que estava começando a te conhecer melhor, eu estou apaixonado, não me deixe! Saori!

Depois de três horas esperando no centro cirúrgico, Hyoga e Shiryu aparecem para esperar por uma resposta dos médicos.

Tomara que nada de ruim aconteça

Não vai Shiryu, não vai.

Quem aqui é parente da senhorita Saori Kido?

Eu sou o parceiro dela, Policial Ogawara.

Prazer. Sou o médico que realizou a cirurgia. Bom, ela está se recuperando das lesões físicas, porem não sabemos se ela irá acordar do coma.

Coma?

As lesões na cabeça causaram traumatismo craniano. Sinto muito. Seiya sentiu seu mundo desabar. A raiva que sentia fervia seu sangue. Queria vingança. Queria matar quem fez isso a ela.

Shiryu! Fique com Saori. Tenho assuntos a tratar.

Espera Seiya. Não vá fazer tolices. Seu pedido foi em vão. Seiya não pensava nas conseqüências dos atos que iria cometer.

_Bem curtinho não?_

_Gente, eu adoraria comentários._

_Não sejam tímidos!_

_Beijos da Mila_


	9. Parte 9

Parte 9

Ele sabia o que Shina queria. Seiya sabia qual seria seu próximo passo. Então se certificou de tomar uma atitude. Trágica ou não.

Termine o trabalho Falou calmamente para o homem.

Saori estava sozinha no hospital. Seiya foi atrás de Shina. Shiryu precisou ajudar na delegacia. Infelizmente, Saori teria que passar por aquilo sem ninguém. Inicialmente acordou desorientada, não sabia onde estava. Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que o ambiente era similar a um hospital. Não era similar. Era o hospital. Ela sentiu um alivio satisfatório. Estava segura. Mas quem a ajudou? Naquele momento a única pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi Seiya.

Saori estava começando a sentir algo que só sentiu uma vez. Ela não remediou em seus sentimentos. Ela sabia que estava amando.

Seiya lentamente entrou numa sala aparentemente vazia. A porta foi lentamente se fechando e uma sombra foi aparecendo. Era Shina. Estava lá, sorrindo como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errada. Sua expressão enojava Seiya. Sentia raiva, fúria. Ordenou um crime e não sentia nenhum remorso.

Sorte que ela sobreviveu

Ela é forte

Mas será que ainda é?

Como assim?

Vamos conversar Seiya. Por que você acha que eu fiz isso tudo?

Fez tudo o que?

Envolver Saori

Não sei. Por que você não me responde?

Foi por causa de você

De mim?

Você tentou me prender. A mim e ao meu marido

É o meu trabalho

E o meu é matar.

Preste atenção. Não quero saber de sua desculpas. Você está presa.

Como? Quem vai me prender? Você? Eu tenho quatro homens aqui para minha segurança.

E eu com 20 homens

Como assim? Shina se surpreendeu

Surpresa? Você acha que eu viria aqui sozinho? Estou descontrolado de raiva, mas não estou louco.

Tanto faz. O importante agora é que Saori esta tendo seus longos suspiros pela ultima vez. Eu sou uma distração. Meu homem está com ela agora.

Seiya teve rápidos flashs em sua cabeça. Só agora percebia a armação. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu do local, deixando Shina para trás. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Ofegava, suava. Estava desesperado. Ao chegar no hospital, esbarrou em todos. Por desatenção ele caiu, mas não parou. Se reergueu e foi.

Na sala ele se deparou com a cena. Julian apontava uma arma para a cabeça de Saori. Ela estava espantada. Foi pega de surpresa. Seiya apontou sua arma para Julian, tornando uma situação extremamente perigosa.

Mas o final? Bom, eu Mila, não vou contar. Para você quem merece acabar mal? Seiya atirara em Julian, ou Julian atirara em Seiya?

FIM

_Explicação: Curto, rápido e eficiente. Estou com muitos trabalhos. Desculpa gente! O final nem mesmo eu vou fazer e sim vocês! Foi uma boa idéia? Não? Por quê?_

_Bom...vejo vocês no próximo fic! Bjus da Mila_


End file.
